Bed bugs are small parasitic insects that may live in or around a bed and that feed on the blood of unsuspecting sleeping victims. Bed bugs may live in hotel rooms, rooms of cruise ships or resorts, or other areas that may be frequented by humans. Unfortunately, bed bugs are often transferred from one area to another by “hitchhiking” on individual's clothing, within luggage, on pets or other objects, through ductwork or false ceilings, and the like. Due to the amount of travel within the United States and Worldwide, bed bugs are becoming an increasingly common problem. Due the increasing occurrence of bed bugs, effective means for dealing with this problem are needed.